


Prompts That Make Me Vomit Stories

by Cactus_With_Wings



Category: Original Work
Genre: But I Do It Myself, Death, F/M, Gen, I Don't Know How To Stop Writing Trauma, I Made Myself Cry, I will update tags as we go, I'm Sorry, In The Third Chapter/Story, LITERALLY, Magic, No Fandom Attachments, PLZ HELP, Sad times, They Give Me Hives, Trauma, Werewolves, i'm allergic to names, no beta we die like men, some editing, sorry for mistakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cactus_With_Wings/pseuds/Cactus_With_Wings
Summary: I am aware that no one is going to find this, but I wanted to post these on the off chance people find it so they can tell me how they feel about my writing style. Hopefully it evolves, I've already seen slight changes every time I write something new. I usually write these when I'm bored at night because I work overnight and on my weekends when no one is awake I've got nothing better to do. Especially since I've been in a writers block for the two projects and side story I've been writing lately. So this is kind of a, let-me-write-god-dammit kind of thing.So If you managed to find this, please tell me what you think because I'm a sucker for feedback.Also, the prompts that I used will be the chapter titles if you're interested in using them.





	1. You had a hundred reasons to lie... Why didn't you?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey-o! K, so I like this one but I'm aware that it's slightly contradictory and the dialogue is a little stiff. Dialogue has always been shit for me and I'm working on it. I used to write werewolf/witch stories when I was thirteen but I haven't written one since I was sixteen so this one is a little surprising to me, but at the same time it isn't. Old habits die hard I guess. Anyway, enjoy if you somehow managed to find this post that has literally no fandoms attached to it.
> 
> I really like feedback, so please tell me what you think about it.

The burning is what kept her moving. Her lungs screamed for a rest, a break, anything that might mean they get to stop overworking themselves. She couldn’t stop though, she could never stop. She heard the distant sound of a wolf howl, and quickened her sprint. She didn’t know how long she’d be able to keep up the pace but she would run until she met civilization, where there would be a semblance of safety.

The itch underneath her skin was becoming more and more persistent. She couldn’t give in, the only reason she wasn’t dead yet was because she managed to keep herself from being a threat, if she gave in now they would tear her apart. As it was, they were playing a game, waiting for their Alpha so the hunt could truly begin. She was ok with the time she was given, she had been running as fast as she could and were those lights up ahead? She was close, close to freedom, close to safety.

She needed to keep pushing herself and from the sounds of it, their Alpha finally joined the pack. The powerful howl that emanated strength and dominance behind her was a warning.  _ We’re coming for you. _ That’s what that howl meant. What terrified her more though, was the shiver that went up her spine that could not completely be called fear. 

She could hear it in the low rumble of a growl, the itch increasing tenfold. He wanted her, and he wanted her  _ now.  _ She began to tremble, her steps becoming less sure and more wobbly. She chose to believe that it was due to the full sprint she had been pushing herself for almost a damn hour, no other reason, just that. She refused to believe there was any other reason. The howls turned into feral growls that weren't far behind her. Her pace began to slow and she briefly wondered how long she would be awake before they began to tear into her.

She could smell asphalt and knew that she was almost there, almost out of their grasp. She carried on a mere few yards before a heavy weight flew onto her back, forcing her to the ground. She yelped as the claws that pushed into her back scratched her neck as the furry beast moved up her body. She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, and she wanted to curse the world. But this was her fault, she could smell the presence of the pack and their territory miles before she actually got there. She foolishly believed she could slip past them without them noticing her, and even if they did notice she was there, she figured she could outrun them. She was wrong.

She froze as sharp, wet teeth brushed against her neck, informing her that should she try to fight back, she would die. It was then that a scent that she was determined to keep away from, entered the underbrush that she was in. There was a series of snapping and popping before a hand grasped the hair on the back of her head, pulling back so she could meet the eyes of their alpha. Her alpha.

Though she didn’t want to admit it, this beast in front of her would probably end up becoming her alpha. That thought alone made her blood run cold. It was bad enough that she was a lone wolf who preferred the company of humans, but add on top of that the fact that she was mateless often drew unwanted males to her side. 

Each beast had a mate specifically for them, it had to do with the pheromones that were released. Sure, they could mate with whoever they wanted, but there was another beast out there whose pheromones caused a possessive streak. Something that screamed  _ THEY ARE MINE! _ She stayed away from the beasts in general because she wanted nothing to do with them, but now here she was, the beast made specifically for her crouched in front of her, and she wanted to hurl.

His hand made its way to her face and it seemed like he was going to caress her for a moment before he gripped her chin firmly, almost harshly. She glared at him, resisting the urge to snap at his fingers with her teeth, that would not go over well. 

“Hello, little wolf. That was a lovely chase you provided me, but now it’s time to return home with me.” The growl that ripped from her throat would have been intimidating if she wasn’t in a vulnerable position on the ground. 

“Like hell I’m going anywhere with you. Let me go, I don’t have any business with you or your pack, I’m just passing through.” She managed to successfully keep the fear from her voice, instead masking it as rage. 

She had a reason to be scared. It wasn’t unheard of for an alpha male to share his female with the pack until she accepted him. It was horrifying to say the least, how would that make any sense? Why must things escalate from strangers to lovers with no questions asked, why couldn’t they get to know each other first and go from there, like humans. It’s not as if they’d have to wait long, the pheromones cause an innate urge to mate, so it was mostly small talk until things got heated. Still, she would have to find a way to get out of the situation she was currently in.

His smirk grew cold as he pulled her face closer to his, the predatory glint in his eyes causing her to have to suppress a shiver. This was getting more dangerous by the second. 

“Little wolf. I believe you and I both know that isn’t true. You belong with me.” Her mind stuttered for a second. Interesting choice of wording, most males she had heard talking about their females had always said something along the lines of ‘she belongs  _ to  _ me’ not  _ with _ me. 

She swallowed dryly, “I don’t think I do. I’d really rather go on my way, I’m not even technically on your territory anymore.” This was true, it had been a couple of miles back that she had left their boundaries. He chuckled low in his throat, the glint in his eye turning into a full on shine. 

“You want to run that by me again? Can you not sense it? We were made for each other,” At this moment he ran his nose over the crook of her neck, this time she couldn’t fully suppress the tremble that ran through her veins. “I smell it on you. You can’t deny it.” 

She wanted to, god did she want to, but she couldn’t verbally deny him. That didn’t mean she would just go along with it. “Let me go. I’m not staying here, you can’t make me.”

He grinned dangerously. “Do you really want to test that theory?” 

It finally occurred to her that none of his beasts had spoken or moved during this entire conversation, and if it wasn’t for the weight on her back, she might’ve forgotten that they had an audience. Though, it was now apparent how outnumbered she truly was. 

She was suddenly hit with a tidal wave of instinct, the urge to claw, bite, and scratch her way free. And without thinking, she immediately tore her face away from his grip and attempted to snap at his fingers, at the same moment she bucked, trying to free herself from the beast that was pinning her to the ground. Surprisingly, she managed to dislodge herself from their grasp, and sprinted away with renewed vigor. She could distantly hear a playful whoop as she ran. Her only thought was to  _ get away. _ She could smell the sharp scent of fear emanating from her, and knew it would only further her chances to get caught, but she didn’t care. 

She only heard one set of footfalls behind her and knew that the alpha decided to chase her himself, without the help of his pack. That only made her want to push herself harder to flee him. It was desperate. It was hysterical. It was primal instinct. 

Her skin crawled, the fur nearly pushing through her skin. She couldn’t let anyone find out the type beast that she is. If he were to find out what she is, he would force her to stay, even if she managed to leave now. 

He was getting closer, she could almost feel him behind her. The adrenaline that was pumping in her blood a second ago was fading quickly, all of the running she was doing before was coming back to bite her in the ass now. She had almost made it to the edge of the forest they were in when she was suddenly swept off her feet. Her knee jerk reaction was to punch the person who grabbed her, but she couldn’t land a solid hit. 

Her arms were pinned to her side, so she couldn’t do anything but wriggle around in the muscled arms that held her trapped to a naked chest. Breath fanned the back of her neck as he buried his nose into her hair to get closer to her scent.

“I caught you, little wolf. I believe that means you are mine now.” Came his smug comment, which she bristled at. 

“Let go of me, I don’t want you, I don’t need you, and I will not let you keep me here against my will.” She snarled at him, putting as much aggression as she could into her voice. 

He growled at her statement and brought his lips so close to her ear that they were brushing against it. “I will only force you to stay as long as it takes for you to give me a chance. I was not planning on forcing you to submit, only for you to be with me so you can see what I can do for you. What I can  _ be _ for you.” 

She stilled at that, did she hear correctly? His actions were entirely alpha male, but she realized that all that he had done so far was keep her from running away, not make her return with him.

“You don’t want me, even if we are physiologically compatible, it's best that I leave now.” She began to tremble, “Trust me, I’ll just end up being a problem for you, it’s dangerous for me to be with you. I need to keep moving, I can’t stay in one place for too long. I’m trying to help you by leaving. You can find a true mate that can give you everything you want.” She started moving around again, trying to free herself once more. He cautiously set her down, but before she could make a break for it, he turned her around and embraced her.

His face returned to her hair as he whispered, “You would hurt me more by leaving than by staying. Whatever it is, I will protect you. There’s nothing you could do to make me believe otherwise.” Even though she knew it was a bad idea, it could get her killed, her form began to change. She knew that if he saw her for what she truly was, he would understand. He might actually let her go if he didn’t kill her first.

When the fur started to poke through the pores on her skin she felt him disentangle himself from her. The process was quicker than she would have liked, but by the time her bones and muscles stopped rearranging themselves, she stood in front of him in her true form. 

The white fur itself wasn’t common, but it also wasn’t unheard of for a beast to have it, though it was extremely rare. It was the glowing purple eyes that marked her as a target, it marked her as an omega. Omegas were almost nonexistent and hunted down when discovered. They were a taboo mix, half wolf and half witch. It was dangerous for an omega to exist, they had extremely limited control over themselves and the combination of magic with wolf instincts were more often than not deadly. She could feel her humanity begin to slip away, the predator inside her began to wake, and it wanted blood. She tried to change back, to be human again, but her efforts were wasted. 

She felt her lips peel back into a snarl, the low roar in her chest rising in both volume and power. Her stomach brushed against the earth beneath her as she lowered herself, ready to pounce any second. She barely registered the shock and caution firmly placed on his face. The small part of her that was still human knew that if she didn’t do something soon, only one of them would leave alive. And, it would probably be her.

He slowly lifted his hands until they were in front of his chest, palms facing outwards, attempting to placate her. The human locked in a cage in the corner of her mind was trying to break the lock, trying to gain control. The conflict was slow, giving her enough time to keep herself from attacking him outright. All he had to do was wait there patiently as still as he could manage, and then she might be able to regain control of her primal urges. He seemed to understand that and didn’t move a muscle as she began to take control back.

She had done it, it had taken nearly fifteen minutes, but she had done it. The fur began to recede, pulling back under her skin, her skeleton taking longer to right itself. At last, she stood in front of him, human again and cowering away from him. Waiting for the attack that never came. Finally, he spoke.

“You had a hundred reasons to stay hidden… Why didn’t you?” His voice was soft, and if she wasn’t already certain of his alpha position, she might have mistaken him as a low classed beast. Her trembling grew into such a hard shake that she could almost no longer stand. 

“It was the only way for you to either let me go… Or kill me.” Her voice was almost inaudible and if he didn’t look like he had just been slapped, she wouldn’t have been sure he had heard her. 

He took a slow step closer to her. “I would never hurt you. I don’t care that you’re an omega, that doesn’t matter. Why would it?” 

She stared at him incredulously. “I could kill someone at any given moment, friend or foe. If I perceive them as a threat, there’s nothing to keep me from killing them.” 

Somehow he had managed to come so close that their chests were almost touching, she hadn’t even noticed. He brought his hand to softly touch her cheek. “That’s what I’m here for. To keep you from hurting anyone, and that includes yourself.” 

He smiled for the first time, it was small and sweet and genuine. She felt herself relaxing into his touch. She was still scared, but the beast in her had been placated. 

He brought their foreheads together, whispering almost against her lips. “Let me help you. Let me protect you. Let me save you.” 

Against her better judgement she hesitantly nodded her head. “Please.”


	2. Don't get too close or you'll get yourself killed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't see the point of summaries, but I will say that I am bad at names so since this one was kind of SciFy/Fantasy I just went with numbers instead. Also this is in first person (which I almost never do) with no name or gender, unintentionally, so if you want to see this as yourself, that's fine I don't really care. I will say that this one is slightly of confusing, but the next one is MUCH better. 
> 
> As always, enjoy and let me know how you feel about it.

We were cornered. Surrounded on all sides and the only thing keeping our enemies at bay was my magic. The problem was that I was running out, fast. I could feel my muscles screaming at me as the energy that was streaming out of them started to sputter out. My eyes moved wildly as I looked for a solution, anything to get us out of here when I spotted a vent in the corner of the room. I wracked my brain for the memory of the ventilation system, and vaguely remembered that this room was connected to the main power/boiler room of the building. With a plan in mind, I just needed to let the rest of my crew know.

“82276, you need to get ready, I’m not gonna last much longer. 53780, get the vent in the corner there open and start crawling, the rest of you follow suit. Take the first right, go straight through two splits in the ducts, and then a left. After that, leave through the third vent facing down. Hurry, you have about three minutes before my shield comes down and we’re rushed.” My voice was strained as I barked out my orders, but was relieved to see my crew carry them out.

After the last of my crew left I turned to 82276. I had her stay because she was the only other magic user we had and I was going to need her power. She was weaker than I was, but I knew that she could do what I needed her to.

“All right, you’re going to take my place when I tell you so I can put up a cloaking spell. I don’t have the energy to have a shield and a cloak for two people. You remember what I taught you?” She looked nervous but she nodded.

“How long do you need?” Her voice was more confident than her face, but I could understand why. One slip up from her and the Alegates would get in and kill us. I gave her a reassuring smile.

“Ninety seconds, think you can manage that?” There was no hesitance when she nodded. 

I gave her another smile. “Alright, on my count. Three. Two. One!”

The transition was almost seamless just a little shaky on both sides, mostly from exhaustion and nerves. I took no time before I started on the spell that would cloak us from the Alegates. At exactly ninety seconds I gave the signal that I was ready.

She dropped the shield and we scrambled into the vent just as the door burst open. The cloak kept them from taking too close of a look at the vent and we hurried down the same direction I gave to the others.

When we emerged from the vents, we were swarmed by our crewmates. They were mostly concerned with our well being and if we were going to be followed. I assured them we wouldn’t be. There was something on my mind when we were headed through the vents though. The whole building was swarming in Alagates, there would be no easy way out. But that was exactly why I directed us here.

I commanded silence and told my crew to follow me. I spoke as I led them in the direction of the center of the room. “Look, I’m going to be frank with you all. We’re in a pretty messed up situation and not all of us are going to make it back. There are too many of them out there to fight our way out, and we can’t get a hold of the main base for an extraction.” 

We reached the center and I looked up at the power cell hovering above the control panel. It was the strongest source of magic in this place, in most of the world actually. And it was the reason we were here. We were supposed to take the cell and leave so the Alagates couldn’t use it as a weapon for genocide. Anyone who tried to use it on their own would probably burn up within a minute of contact. But it was our best shot out of here and power cells like this one were one shot weapons. Once used, they couldn’t be used again.

I turned back to my crew and grinned as I continued. “I’m gonna do something stupid. But it’ll accomplish the mission's goal and get the rest of you out of here. I’m not taking no for an answer. This is our only shot.”

82276 was the first to rush forward. “Absolutely not! I don’t care if you’re our captain, you can’t handle that much power and you’ll die. I’m not going to let that happen. I’m a magic user too, let me help, maybe we’ll both survive and we can go home with no casualties.” There was a fierceness in her eyes I hadn’t seen before, but I shook my head.

“You don’t know the spell we need and because it’s nature is to displace matter, someone's top half could end up somewhere it’s not supposed to be if we get it wrong. I don’t have the time to show you and I’d rather not find out if we can at the moment, one death is better than two.” I grew serious as I took in the faces of those around me. “It has been a pleasure to serve with you, and if I could have it any other way, I would.” There were tears in many of their eyes as I stepped towards the cell.

I used the control panel to lower the cell and once it was close enough, I grabbed it. I don't know what I was expecting to feel, maybe pain, but it wasn’t a calm, soft warmth. It was almost a peaceful feeling. Before I could get wrapped up in it, there was a loud bang on the other side of the room. The Alegates had found us, and were trying to get to us. 

Realizing what was happening, I began the spell for transportation. It was complicated, but the words that were spoken weren't the hardest part. The hardest part was the energy put through. If I wasn’t charged enough, the spell wouldn’t work and would probably kill everyone just like I said before.

When the spell was complete, I began to work on another. Something that would turn me into a bomb of sorts. My crew mates walked through the portal with tears in their eyes. Only 82276 and 53780 were left. I sincerely wished that I didn’t have to do this if only so I would never have had to see the look on their faces as they stared at me. 82276 was on the verge of full body sobs as she fell into 53780’s arms, who also was having a hard time controlling himself. 

They meant a lot to me, not just as my student and right hand man, but also as my closest companions. We have been together for long, but I needed to ensure they lived another day, even if I couldn’t.

They both took a step towards me, and I took a step back. “Don’t get too close or you could get killed. I’m filled with pure energy right now, one wrong move and I explode and take you two with me. Leave now, before the Alegates get in here.”

With a final pain filled stare in my direction, 53780 dragged 82276 through the portal and I closed it. Just in time it would seem, because the Alegates broke the door down just as the portal closed. The leader walked directly up to me with her lip curled in a sneer.

“Where is it? Where is the power cell, cretin?”

I laughed and spoke quietly as I stared her down. “You’re looking at it.”

The last thing I saw were her eyes widening before my world went dark.

_ BOOM! _


	3. I will never let anyone hurt you again. Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually really proud of this one, I started tearing up as I was writing it and was kind of upset at myself for making it sad. But I think it's good. I don't usually like open endings, but that's kind of the essence of prompt stories so, yeh. I would like to mention that I have no knowledge of how the Yakuza works as all of these are character oriented and would probably end up being full blown stories if I got too caught up with what was going on around the characters. I actually have names this time though! I couldn't be bothered to find japenese names so they're english names, but hey! Real names! We love that for us.
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy and tell me how you feel about it.

Crying. That was all that could be heard from the back room of an abandoned warehouse. There were two people in that room, but only one was breathing and both girls were covered in blood. The rest of the warehouse had people in it, but they weren’t breathing either. The girl that was still alive was devastated, her sister was the only thing in the entire world that she treasured. 

Elaine. She was a beautiful child, only eleven years old and unable to properly defend herself. That duty had been placed on Eden’s shoulders. It was ironic her name, a paradise, safe from pain, suffering, and death. But she couldn’t protect her sister, the last of their broken family. Though, it wasn’t her fault, she was only sixteen in a world that would chew you up and spit you out if it had the chance. And it, more often than not, did have the chance.

Their world was filled with threats, too many for children. Rapists, serial killers, gangs and mobs, even other family members could and would pose a threat. Not that Elaine and Eden would ever have betrayed each other, but there was no future for the dead child now.

To give them a chance of survival, Eden had joined a small Yakuza group instead of selling her body as a lot of girls her age did to get by. She knew it was dangerous, but it gave her protection, a roof over her and her sister’s head, and food in their bellies. She was doing well, had only needed a few months of training before she was street ready. That was two years ago. 

The girls had kept to themselves and Eden had warned Elaine to trust no one but her. Eden may have worked for the Yakuza but wouldn’t trust them to cut her meat without adding some poison to it by ‘accident’. They were safe, or at least, Elaine was. Until this last job.

The Oyabun of their group wanted Eden to bring her sister as bait for an undercover sex slave ring that had done the Yakuza wrong. He had known that he wouldn’t be able to flush the rats out of their holes with fire, they would just burrow deeper, so he wanted to lure them out instead. Eden had vehemently disagreed with him, Elaine was never supposed to get mixed up with her jobs, and he knew that when Eden was brought into the fold, but he had reminded her of her duty to her Oyabun.

The way it was supposed to go down was Eden’s group was supposed to bring Elaine as a prostitute girl who wasn’t doing her job right. They were supposed to ‘train’ her. After the ring joined them at their meeting place, that's when the fireworks were to happen and Elaine would be dragged out before she could get hurt. That's how it was  _ supposed _ to happen.

But when they got there and started the meeting, it was made apparent that the other group knew of the Yakuza’s plan and opened fire after a few words were exchanged. Eden did her best to get Elaine out but the exits were covered so all she could do was act as a shield for her sister, for all the good that did. Everyone in both groups killed each other. Eden had two gunshot wounds, one in her right shoulder and one in her side. The bullet wound in her side was clean, it was more than a skim but had missed anything vital and she had called for backup about halfway through the gunfight. 

She could her car tires screech outside but had no idea if they were friend or foe, and Eden didn’t care, her sister had died and left her alone, so she didn’t care if she lived or died. Her tears had already started to slow and she began to feel numb to it all. She could barely feel her wounds, only the emptiness in her heart as Elaine’s body grew cold. It was as she was staring at Elaine’s still face that a memory resurfaced.

_ Eden stood over the bodies of her brother and parents with Elaine on her hip, the girl’s shoulder torn open from a vicious attacker and bleeding through the bandages Eden had wrapped around it. Now that it was just the two girls in the world, there was only one place for them to go, the Yakuza. Her father had been against the idea when she had mentioned it to him after he lost his job that had measly earnings, but she was the only one who could keep Elaine safe now. And if she didn’t get her to a doctor, Elaine would bleed out and die. _

_ The little girl had been silent as they journeyed to the head’s house, in hopes that they would be taken in. She had been quiet as her sister talked with the Oyabun and secured herself a spot in ‘the family’, only when she was being stitched up did she scream and cry. _

_ After the doctor had left, Eden took in the sight of her little sister and felt a wave of rage and vengeance flow through her blood. She picked up the small child and laid her on Eden’s chest as she whispered into Elaine’s ear. _

_ “I will never let anyone hurt you again. Ever.” _

It was that memory that made Eden snap. All feelings left her as she picked up Elaine and laid her on her chest. If she couldn’t protect the one person she had sworn to keep safe, what right did she have to feel, to move, to breathe. 

She heard footsteps outside the room they were in and didn’t move a muscle, not to raise her gun to fend off a possible enemy, not to speak a warning. She just sat there and waited.

It was the face of her Oyabun that emerged through the door first. He took one look at her deadened eyes and her sister’s still body before his usually stern, passive face fell into that of remorse. The men behind him wore similar expressions, they all knew that Eden would have gladly killed them all if it meant keeping Elaine safe. That is how much Eden loved her sister. He took a step towards her and when Eden still didn’t move, he came even closer before lowering himself to her level, but she would not look at him.

“I am so sorry this happened, my dear. I never should have involved your sister, and for that I will surely burn in the pits of hell.” His voice was softer than Eden had ever heard it, but she could not bring herself to care.

“This was always going to happen.” Eden’s voice was hoarse from her screaming and crying but absolutely devoid of emotion. Her Oyabun looked troubled to those around him.

“What do you mean, Eden?” He spoke in that same soft tone.

It was then that Eden raised her eyes, staring down the man who had taken her in. The man that had trained her personally. The man who was the reason Elaine was dead.

“We were always going to be separated by a violent death, I just always assumed I would be the first to go. We were never going to be safe, not really.” The men in front of her gazed on the girls with understanding and pain in their eyes. Many of them had failed to keep those close to them alive as well. Including the Oyabun.

She continued. “There is one final thing I am going to ask you to do.”

“Anything my dear, anything within my power to do.” 

Eden gazed unflinchingly into his eyes and saw real pain, whatever the man's motives, he truly cared about those under him. 

“Kill me. Let me be with my sister again, my family again. I may not see them for long, I know I’m going to hell for the things I’ve done, but I hope that whatever god that may be out there has the kindness to let me see them again.”

He hung his head and sighed, “You know I cannot harm you child. You have not wronged me even once, you are undeserving of such a fate.”

Eden knew that he would probably reject her request so she pointed her gun at him, ignoring the pain in her shoulder as she did so. The men behind the Oyabun reached for their own weapons, but he raised his hand and they paused.

“Either you kill me or I put a bullet between your eyes right now. I’m too cowardly to pull the trigger on myself, but I will not hesitate to kill you for bringing my sister here.” Eden’s voice was strong as she spoke and he took in her state before speaking.

“Your gun is empty, even if your words are not. I will not kill you child, any other leader might, but I know a grieving girl when I see one. I will take you back with us and have Takeda put you back together, we will hold a funeral for those who have fallen today. Only then will we speak on this matter.” He rose as he spoke, before turning and ordering the men to take the girls back to the headquarters.

Eden wanted to fight back, but she had lost too much blood, even raising her gun at the Oyabun was taxing on her energy. All she could do was try to keep herself awake as both her and her sister were carefully lifted and taken to a car so they could be transported back to safety. 

Her thoughts before she succumbed to the darkness on the edges of her vision was.

_ I’m sorry I broke my promise Elaine, but at least now I know that you will never be hurt again. _


End file.
